wayofeightfandomcom-20200214-history
Svetlana Korolevskaya
History Early Life Svetlana was born in a small cottage in the isolated woods near an obscure bend of the Volga. Her parents were basically hermits, with a worn-out delivery man arriving every single week. Her mother was a wizarding butler for a distant family, and she worked long hours with little breaks. Her father was a freelance author, and his story ''Far, Far Away ''earned several awards in Russia. It was from observing her father sitting by his fireplace, scratching his quill along the parchment, that Sveta fell in love with writing. She'd climb onto Pavel's shoulders, watching him bring each letter to life. For her 10th birthday, her father gifted her an expanding journal that never ran out of pages, and she was above the clouds the entire year. Poems, short stories, and characters that she could bring to life soon wriggled their way onto the pages, where Sveta would do them justice. Sveta also wrote about people she met, writing about what they meant to her and how. However, the journal wasn't the only thing she was given for her 10th birthday. Her little brother Nikita also came along, and Sveta had no choice but to accept him, and he was a pain that she loved writing about. Koldovstoretz Years Clutching her new journal and wand, Sveta was placed into the History of Magic track in Koldovstorez, and she excelled amongst her classmates. History gave her so many inspirations for writing, and she's forever grateful for the Scepter of Talent for putting her in there. She made several friends in there, but when she was in the 4th year, her writing skills landed her a space as an exchange student in Ilvermorny. Ilvermorny Year TBD Hogwarts Years RBD Physical Appearance Sveta has light blonde hair in a short cut around her face, and she has dark blue eyes that pierce into a person's soul. Her skin is very pale, and she tends to wear pink. Personality and Traits Sveta is a romantic soul, an interesting coincidence for someone born on Valentine's Day. She wants to find new adventures, going out of her way to experience new things. She also wants to find her soulmate, and her two desires combine in her yearning for lust. She writes in a journal of stories that magically adds pages as she runs out of them. The experiences she's yet to capture are mutual love and lust, and so she went to Ilvermorny not only for the experience of visiting in another country, but also to try and find foreign love. Magical Abilities and Skills Nothing apart from being a witch. Relationships Two girls at Ilvermorny, Poppy Landing and Nadia Avengarde, began to bully Sveta for being so different from the other students. She always put a traditional spin on her robes, and she'd talk to other Koldovstoretz students in Russian. She quickly changed her habits, calling herself Lana in Ilvermorny to appear more Western, and talking in flawless English to everyone. When Hannah Sprout arrives in Ilvermorny, they'll become fast friends and bond over Lana's mysterious nature. Trivia * Nikita looks exactly like Sveta, down to the hairstyle. It freaks most people out, and they get some laughs out of that. * When she started to go by Lana, she actually became quite popular among Ilvermorny, and people began to stand up to her bullies. * She's had fleeting crushes on several students, but nothing that was serious.